Compared 3 commercial Cryptosporidium parvum antigen detection. None of the ELISAs were consistently sensitive or specific; immunofluorescent microscopy with commercial monoclonal antibody conjugate may be more sensitive than examination of modified-acid fast stained slides. If further testing exhibits the same trend, we will propose to replace modified acid fast stain procedure with an immunofluorescent antibody test.